Alexa Cooper (Dead on Campus)
'Alexa Cooper '(Tamara Duarte) is the main villainess of the 2014 Lifetime film Dead on Campus (airdate November 8, 2014). Alexa is the daughter of prominent and wealthy congressman Harrison Cooper, growing up used to getting whatever she wanted. Sometime after she first arrived at Riverton University, she became the president of Delta Psi Beta, ruling over the sorority with an iron fist. She took special interest in main protagonist Natalie Kellison, a freshman whose deceased mother was a part of the sorority. During rush week, Alexa assigned each sorority pledge a task, with Natalie's being to seduce shy student Sumner Williams. The protagonist went through with it, and while hanging out with Sumner at the sorority house, Alexa had one of her minions offer them drugged brownies. Sumner ate one and began to feel the effects as the callous villainess and her cronies entered the room and harassed him, covering his face in makeup. Sumner ran off and Natalie followed suit, disgusted by Alexa's behavior. The prank ultimately turned deadly, however, when Sumner crashed his car and died while he was trying to drive home. Knowing what the consequences of their actions will be, Alexa convinced Natalie and the other sorority sisters to keep the prank a secret. It was around this time that her motivation for targeting Sumner was revealed: he was the brother of career counselor Danielle Williams, who rejected the villainess for an internship in spite of her father pulling strings in the hopes of ensuring that his daughter got said internship. Angered, Alexa masterminded the prank on Sumner in order to exact revenge against her. After her victim's death, she informed Delta Psi Beta sister Leanna that while she didn't intend for her prank to kill Sumner, she believed that Danielle got what she deserved for turning her down. However, Danielle then became determined to expose what Alexa did to her brother, even going as far as to confront the spoiled murderer herself. When Natalie's guilt became too much and she confessed about what happened on the night of Sumner's murder to Danielle, Alexa decided to take action to stop her. She had Leanna plant drugs in the Riverton freshman's gym bag before calling campus security in order to report her. As a result of her actions, the protagonist was briefly jailed and Alexa hired an attorney for her, with said attorney instructing her not to say anything. One night, while Alexa was holding a party at her house in order to celebrate her birthday, Natalie infiltrated said party with the intent of finding the video the former recorded of Sumner during the prank and using it as evidence against her. However, while she searched Alexa's closet, Alexa herself caught her in the act. The villainess then went on to not only taunt the protagonist, but also insult several of her sorority sisters, even callously mocking Natalie for joining Delta Psi Beta in her mother's memory. Furthermore, Alexa revealed how her father had a line of three wives, and how she often hid in her closet when he fought with them. After stating that her childhood taught her that she was the only person looking out for herself, the devious woman asked Natalie to leave. Unbeknownst to her, however, Natalie's friend Nikki had secretly recorded most of their conversation, and then played the video for all of the partygoers to see, finally exposing Alexa for the cold-hearted manipulator she truly was. With that, the villainess was arrested for her role in Sumner's death, along with her other crimes. Quotes * "I knew something was up. You gave in a little too willingly. Tell me: what is it that you're hoping to find, hmm? Wait; let me guess. Drugs? No. The video? Of course... 'cause the video will prove your little story, wouldn't it? (Natalie: "It's not a story. A guy is dead because of you!") This is getting boring. You really think that I would be stupid enough to keep something like that?" (Alexa and Natalie's argument about the video the former recorded during the prank) * "(Natalie: "That's what you do, isn't it? Keep dirt on people?") I thought you were smarter than the rest of them. Guess I was wrong. (Natalie: "What are you talking about?") I don't need to keep 'dirt,' as you call it. I just make people believe I have it. (Natalie: "But Sophia? I mean—") Sophia is a needy little bitch that would sell crack to her mother just so she could be popular. All of these girls: weak, entitled, pitiful. The reason why they join a sorority in the first place is to fill some sad, miserable, little hole in their heart... but you can relate to that, can't you? Right? Mommy's little girl." (Alexa coldly insulting her Delta Psi Beta sisters, including Natalie) * "(Natalie: Go to hell!") But I have to give it to you, though. You have some cahoonas coming in here, going all Ocean's Eleven. (Natalie: "You know what? I don't care what happens to me. I'm gonna tell the truth: to the police, to the university, to anyone who will listen to me.") No one is going to listen. Not without proof." (Alexa boastfully claiming that nobody will believe Natalie) * "(Natalie: "How do you live with yourself?") When I was younger, I used to spend... a lot of time in this room. Any time my dad would fight with my mom, or his second wife, or his third, I would come in here, and just lose myself... in all my beautiful clothes. (Natalie: "Oh; I'm supposed to feel sorry for you now?") But the most important thing I learned? I learned right here in this room: I'm the only person in the world that gives a damn about me. (Natalie: "You're pathetic.") If you don't mind... I have a party to attend to. Can you find your way out? Oh, silly me. Of course you can. You found your way in." (Alexa explaining her backstory to Natalie before ordering her to leave her closet) Gallery Alexa first meets Natalie.jpg|Alexa approaching Natalie Alexa with Natalie.jpg|Alexa with Natalie Alexa catches Natalie.png|Alexa catching Natalie in her closet Alexa in closet with Natalie.jpg|Natalie confronting Alexa Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Spoiled Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Murderer Category:Drug Queen Category:Vengeful Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Boss Category:Conspirator